Cab ride home
by Writeaboutus
Summary: Has it ever taken you over 4 years to get over someone you never even dated? No? Oh, so it's just Quinn Fabray. What happens when Quinn listens to the Radio on her way to her new apartment in New York? Slightly inspired by Cannonball.
1. Radio

Her first thought is that she could sympathize with the Fresh Prince of Bel Air.

Quinn was finally a graduate of Yale. It had taken her 4 and a half years, but she was finally, truly on her own.

No more depending on scholarships. No more depending on her mother's money (Russel's really) to help pay for the rest of her tuition (She had only agreed because she did not want to be haunted with years of loans to pay). No more depending on anyone but herself.

Why had it taken 4 and half years you may be asking? Well Quinn had found herself studying abroad. She fell in love with London. The rain, the rich history, the interesting people, the _accents, _and it _maybe, possibly_, had something to do with a girl she had fallen in love with, but mums the word.

So she took a semester off.

Inevitably things did now work out.

_No_, it was not Quinn's fault. That's a lie. It was sort of her fault. Mostly Quinn found herself blaming a tiny brunette with a huge voice that never seemed to get out of her mind. So you see, it wasn't entirely her own fault. It was _hers._

Now Quinn would be living in the big city. That's right. The Big Apple. _No_, it had nothing to do with the unnamed diva. Only slightly.

Did she fantasize about running into her in a coffee shop? Yes. Would she ever admit that aloud? No.

Quinn was all moved into her new apartment. Well, almost anyway. She was headed there now with the last of her stuff.

Her mother and Tim had come the previous week to help her move some of the bigger stuff. It was her first time officially meeting Tim. He's a few years younger than her mother. He has rough calloused hands, but holds her mother so gently. He is tall and intimidating, until he laughs that is. He has the most contagious laugh. Quinn hasn't seen her mother laugh like that in years. And most importantly, he smelled of coffee and home. He's the owner of the Lima Bean, and he is nothing like her father.

The past week had been left for Quinn to wrap up all of her loose ends. She said goodbye to some of her friends. Made promises to keep in touch, wished them luck on their upcoming journeys to find a job. Now that they had a diploma, it meant something right? Right.

There is nothing more sobering and surreal then sitting in your empty apartment, not even a mattress to comfort you.

Quinn would be lying if she said wouldn't miss New Haven. Of course she would. It's where she found herself. Yale taught her so much. And most of it had nothing to do with the diploma she earned.

She packed the last of her belongings in a suitcase and carried one last box. Most of them her favorite mementos that she had gathered throughout her life.

A laminated business card of her mothers divorce lawyer. Judy had given it to her the day the divorce was finalized. Quinn had laughed for hours when her mother gave it to her with a smirk.

A program from nationals in New York. Another from the year they won.

A flyer from her first frat party where she had gotten so drunk that she had woken up between 2 girls. Not to worry though, nothing happened. With them at least. Apparently she had been seen kissing different sorority girls throughout the night. She still doesn't remember that night, but everyone else did. Quinn's roommate, Jen, had made a joke about how Quinn coming out under the influence was the cheap way out. Quinn didn't mind though, if anything it made things easier for her. Most Frat guys stopped hitting on her after that night.

A playbill from Funny Girl.

A napkin from a karaoke bar she had gone to with Jen her sophomore year. The napkin had a number of some random girl that Quinn never called. It had significance to her however, because it had been the first time Quinn had chatted up a girl.

A tacky mug from London. Her ex had bought it for her as a parting gift. Seriously? A mug? She kept it anyways though.

The most prominent, to Quinn at least, was the train pass from New Haven to New York. When she had given it to _her_ Quinn had hoped that she would finally get the hint. She had been so giddy with excitement when she bought them. It promised so much, but gave so little reward.

Quinn knows it's stupid to be hung up on someone she never even had a relationship with. Though she supposes everyone has that one person. **She** just happens to be it for Quinn.

That is all she has with her. A suitcase with her clothes and a box full of memories. In a taxi that smells off.

Which is why she could sympathize with Will Smith. That and the fact that there were actual dice hanging from the rear view mirror.

She has been staring at them for the last 2 blocks, the soft music playing from the radio lulling her into a trance like state. It's raining and usually she would take the chance to people watch. People watching is one of Quinn's favorite pass times. She had perfected the hobby at age 8. But something about today seems different.

Maybe it's the fact that she is going to spend her first night alone in her apartment.

She could call Santana, but she hadn't spoken to her in a little over two years. And from what she gathered on Facebook, she still lived with **her**. Quinn had spent a lot of time grumbling about that fact. They had hated each other in high school. Now it seemed like they were best friends? No fair.

She could call Kurt or Blaine. They both lived in the city as well. And from what she gathered from their facebook pages, they were happily married. Kurt was starring in an off broadway production and Blaine was rounding up his last semester at NYADA. But Quinn has a slight feeling that Kurt isn't exactly happy with her.

For one she hadn't attended Finn's funeral OR his memorial the week later. For reasons she doesn't even want to think about.

And also she hadn't gone to his wedding.

What? She was in London! She couldn't go. She had gotten the invitation and it laid on her kitchen counter for weeks, waiting to be RSVP'd. He had even gone through all the trouble to get her address in London, but Quinn just couldn't get herself to do it. She had gone as far as marking the RSVP box, but she never sent it.

Quinn saw the pictures though. It was really lovely. Burt walked Kurt down the Isle. Blaine's mother walked him. Santana stood as a grooms maid. YES, a grooms maid. Kurt had 2. And _She _looked stunning. Radiant. Ethereal. There aren't enough words to describe how beautiful _she_ looked.

Then there was a touching tribute to Finn, an empty space reserved right next to Kurt where his best man would be standing.

She knew Artie was in the city too. In film school. But according to facebook he was busy at work on his thesis film. They had been friends once, but if she called would he really come?

There really is no moving on from New Direction's is there? Quinn hadn't realized until now how often she spent checking up on them.

Puck was in the Airforce, though she didn't have to check Facebook for that. They kept in contact often. He had just gotten engaged. Quinn was happy for him.

Tina was finishing up her last year at NYU.

Mercedes had finally gotten her album released. Where it stayed on billboards number 1 for 11 weeks. Which was amazing for a debut artist.

She saw Sam's often. Though not in person. Sam had become a model and his face was plastered everywhere. Well maybe not only his face. His abs were everywhere.

Mike was doing amazing in Los Angeles. Choreographing for some of the biggest names in the business.

Brittany had gone to MIT for a year, discovered something amazing. Quinn didn't pretend to understand what though. And then moved out to Los Angeles with Mike. Seriously WITH Mike. No, they aren't together, but they work together. Dancing had always been Brittany's true passion.

The only person Quinn didn't really keep tabs on was **_HER_** but mostly because she felt creepy doing it. She went and saw Funny Girl, but that was it. She could swear _She_ locked eyes with her when she was singing Don't Rain on My Parade, but she didn't stick around to find out.

Santana had spotted her during the intermission so as soon as the curtains closed and _she_ got her standing ovation, Quinn bolted.

Quinn has never been scared of anything. Except for _her. _Quinn's feelings for _her_ to be exact.

So whenever _She_ was involved Quinn tried to stay away. Hence why she doesn't keep tabs on _her... _anymore.

Ok thats a lie. She used to stalk her facebook constantly. She went to her performances whenever she could. She even had to forgo having a heater in November just so she could afford tickets for opening night of Spring Awakening. The show _She_ worked on after Funny Girl.

But Quinn has been stalking free for 1 year now. 12 months clean. Progress right? Who is she kidding? Quinn can't even say _her_ name.

You'd think that after 4 years she would be over _her_ by now. Especially because Quinn never actually fessed up to her feelings. But she can't even get that damn girl out of her mind. Like now, for instance, she swear she can hear her voice.

Holy shit.

"Turn it up!" Quinn barks out suddenly, startling her cab driver.

"What do I look like your-" The man glances back through his rearview mirror and catches sight of Quinn's challenging gaze.

"Crazy bitch." The man mutters, but turns up the volume regardless.

_I was scared to death I was losing my mind_

_I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night_

_I think I found the light out the end of the tunnel_

_I couldn't find the truth I was going under_

"Oh my God" Quinn chokes out, her hand flying to her chest in shock. The man raises an eyebrow at her through the rearview mirror.

"You haven't hard this song? It's been playing all the time." The man tells her. Quinn shushes him though. She doesn't make a habit of listening to the radio. Now she wishes she did.

_But I won't hide inside_

_I gotta get out, gotta get out_

_Gotta get out, gotta get out_

_Lonely inside and light the fuse_

_Light it now, light it now, light it now_

_And now I will start living today_

_Today, today I close the door_

_I got this new beginning and I will fly_

_I'll fly like a cannonball_

_Like a cannonball_

_Like a cannonball_

_I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_

Her cab driver has the audacity of singing along with the song.

"Shut up!" Quinn hisses at the man. Sitting up straight, relishing every word blasting through the speakers.

"What's your problem?" The man asks, lowering the volume. Big mistake. Quinn looks like she might throttle him. He stands his ground though.

"I know her." Quinn breathes. She feels so much pride in this moment. She has no right of course. But she does. She is so happy.

"You do?" The man asks skeptically. Probably wondering is she's lost her mind. Quinn is wondering the same thing.

_Freedom  
I let go of fear and the peace came quickly  
Freedom  
I was in the dark and then it hit me  
I chose suffering and pain in the falling rain  
I know, I gotta get out into the world again_

_But I won't hide inside  
I gotta get out, gotta get out  
Gotta get out, gotta get out  
Lonely inside and light the fuse  
Light it now, light it now, light it now_

_And now I will start living today  
Today, today I close the door  
I got this new beginning and I will fly  
I'll fly like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
Like a cannonball  
I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_

The man has raised the volume so she can hear properly. Quinn isn't sure why, but there is something about hearing_ her - dammit- Rachel. _There is something about hearing Rachel on the radio that changes everything.

Maybe it's the rain splattering on the window. Or the train passes in the box. Or even the smelly cab driver, but she suddenly _needs_ to see Rachel.

_I was scared to death I was losing my mind_

_I gotta get out into the world again_

Quinn picks up her phone and does something she vowed she would never do. She scrolls down her contacts to _Her._ No she isn't afraid to say it anymore she actually changed Rachel's name to _Her_ so she wouldn't have to look at her name whenever she went into her contacts.

She doesn't even have control over her own body anymore. Before she can stop herself she is pressing send.

It goes straight to voicemail. Probably for the better.

_And now I will start living today_

_Today, today I close the door_

_I got this new beginning and I will fly_

_I'll fly like a cannonball_

_Like a cannonball_

_Like a cannonball_

_I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_

_Like a cannonball_

_Like a cannonball_

_I'll fly, I'll fly, I'll fly like a cannonball_

The song fades to a finish, and for a moment, Quinn is heart broken.

"That was Cannonball by Miss Rachel Berry everybody. And joining us today in the Z100 booth is Rachel Berry herself promoting her album Louder which will be out next week." The radio host announces. Quinn's hand fly out in front of her, gripping at the head rest to the passenger seat tightly.

"Hello Robert. Hello listeners." Quinn's breath catches in her throat. It can't be. But it is.

"And how are you today Rachel?"

"I'm excellent Robert. How are you?"

"Now that I get to see you? I'm perfect." Quinn hates the fact that this man is flirting on live radio, but she is too excited about hearing Rachel that she doesn't care.

"Aww aren't you sweet?"

"I try. So why don't we get right down to it?" The man prompts.

"Lets." Rachel agrees easily.

"Let's talk about your song, Cannonball. Did you write it?"

"I did. I wrote or co-wrote all of the songs on my album."

"That's amazing."

"Thank you."

"Did someone or something inspire this particular song?"

"All of my songs are very personal. So yes, this one did come from both someone and something. About 4 years ago I lost someone I loved."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I was in a bad place for a while. It was tough." Quinn can tell that Rachel is being short with her answer because it still hurts.

"And how did you get over it?"

"I don't think I ever really got out of that bad place. I became obsessed with work, but then one day, my best friends confronted and me and they told me that they were not only worried for me, but my health as well. It was a long process to get me to where I am today, but my best friends got me out of it. And I wrote this song. As a sort of goodbye, not to the person I lost, but the person I became because of who I lost."

"Wow. It's great that you were able to put that part of your life behind you."

"With lots of help from my best friends. Hi Santana! Hi Kurt! Hi Blaine! Sorry if I didn't give them a shout out they would never forgive me." They both laugh.

"That's alright. So Rachel..." The man trails off in a suggestive tone. Rachel groans.

"I knew this was coming."

"I have to ask!" The man defends. Quinn isn't sure what is going on.

"Alright alright, hit me with your worst."

"Are you currently dating anyone?" Oh!

"No, I am not." Quinn releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You are often seen with this beautiful lady though. You're always holding hands too. What are we supposed to think?" Rachel laughs, the man must be showing her a picture. Who? What beautiful lady?

"That's Santana. God no. Santana and I are not involved. She's my best friend." Quinn finds herself almost literally growling at the statement.

"So you aren't interested in women?" The man prompts.

"Straight to the point aren't you?" Rachel takes the question with grace.

"Well..." The man trails off. Quinn is really starting to hate this man.

"These are the questions my manager told me to avoid." Rachel is hesitant.

"But I am not one to be ashamed of who I am. My fathers raised me to embrace who I am. And I acknowledge that I find both men and women attractive." The radio is silent for a minute. Quinn panics, thinking the cabbie may have turned it off. No. This Robert guys is just in shock that he got the scoop first.

"That's great Rachel. Embracing who you are is very inspiring and brave."

"And perhaps a little naive." Rachel adds with a laugh.

"Any of the songs on your album here written for a girl?" The man asks. Though Quinn hates this man for being so nosey, she can't help but want to hear the answer to every question.

"One, yes. But I'll leave that for everyone to figure out." Rachel teases.

"Why don't you give her a shout out? Who knows what could happen..." The man prompts. Rachel laughs, but Quinn can tell it's forced.

"They warned me about you." Rachel jokes with the man. "But no I cannot. I will tell you that she has the most beautiful hazel eyes though." Quinn stops breathing for a moment. Could it be?

"C'mon that's it? You have to give us more!" The man asks in a good natured tone.

"Alright, one more. Only because I know she hates listening to the Radio. She and I once sang a song together."

"Everyone is now going back to every performance you ever did to figure out who it is." The an jokes.

"They won't find it. We only sang together twice. Once a duet, and they were both intimate performances."

"stopthecar" Quinn gasps out in one breath.

The Cabbie turns around in his seat to get a good luck at Quinn, probably wondering what the hell is going on with the crazy blonde in his back seat.

Quinn is pale and almost shaking, her eyes wide with shock. It's the moment she's been waiting for. The first actual sign that Rachel Berry returned feelings for her. The question is: did she deserve the chance?

"Where is Z100?"

* * *

**Not even sure why I'm posting this. It isn't my favorite, but it was in my head after listening to cannonball, which is awesome. You guys should go and take a listen.**

**Anyway, this will probably be a 2 shot. If I even go that far with it, i'm not exactly pleased with what came out. It sounded better in my head. Perhaps I should have kept it there.**

**What do you think? - A**


	2. Drip

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The marble floors of the building now have a considerably large puddle right in the doorway.

Drip.

Quinn stands at the dead center of it.

Drip.

She can hardly recount the events that ensued after asking her cab driver where the Z100 station was. She vaguely remembers barking orders at him to change the course from her apartment to the radio station.

She also remembers running into traffic just 2 blocks away from the building. Quinn has never really been known for her patience.

So what was her solution?

Running the two remaining blocks in the _pouring rain_ to reach Rachel.

The interview had continued on after that, but mostly all Quinn could hear was this distinct buzzing in her ear. She did catch some of what Rachel was saying though.

_Yes Mercedes Jones is one of my close friends._

_Yes... I guess you could say there was something in the water in Lima, Ohio._

_Like I said... I'm single, but who knows._

_I thought we were hear to talk about my album?_

Rachel had taken all of her personal questions gracefully. Laughing and playfully bantering with the host. But Quinn did not get to hear the end of the interview. She forked over more money then she had to, tossed it hurriedly to the cabbie, and taken her suitcase and box of memories in her arms.

She must have looked like quite a sight, if anyone could even see her through the pouring rain. It had been cold in New Haven, but it wasn't raining so Quinn had not anticipated the rain. No umbrella, thin coat, suitcase rolling behind her, and a small cardboard box in the other arm, running full speed down the streets of New York.

"Miss? Excuse me? Are you okay?" A bulky security guard stood before her, looking slightly concerned for the girl.

As soon as Quinn had entered the building she had no idea what to do with herself. She stood stock still, staring down the elaborate main entrance.

"Uhhh?"

"Are you alright?" The man repeated, scratching his head, unsure of what to do with the sopping wet blonde in front of him.

"I don't- I don't know." Quinn whispered, she's shaking. And she isn't exactly sure if it's because she's cold.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't be here." The man almost looks apologetic. He shouldn't though. If Quinn were in his shoes she would have shooed her out into the rain a while ago. She must look crazy.

"I'm here to see- Rachel Berry. She's my- she's-" She's her what? Quinn looks down at the mess she has created. Her clothes are still dripping onto the nice floors.

The security guard gaze hardens, his whole demeanor changing with Quinn's explanation.

"You aren't allowed to be in here." He takes Quinn's arm not exactly forcefully, but not too gently either.

"No you don't understand- She's my-" Once again, Quinn can't seem to find the words. The man however, doesn't seem to care.

"She's your idol? Inspiration. Look, I get that you're her number one fan, but I can't get you in to meet her. I'm sorry." Quinn furrows her brow in confusion. Oh! He thinks she's a fan. While that isn't exactly untrue, this man doesn't even know the half of it.

"No! She's my friend." The word doesn't feel right. Quinn had been an awful friend to Rachel, but when she figured out her feelings weren't returned, she couldn't bare be Rachel's anything.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." The man agrees brusquely.

"No I'm serious!" Quinn pleads, but he isn't having it.

Rachel is a very well known Broadway actress, and apparently now, releasing an album. She is bound to have crazy fans.

Quinn is about to give up entirely, not even bothering to put a fight with the man, when someone familiar steps int through the front door.

"It's really pouring out there isn't it?" The familiar voice greets easily, not even noticing that Quinn is, quite literally, about to be thrown out.

The handsome man wears a a long coat, holding a tray of coffee in one hand, and an umbrella in the other. He's in the middle of closing the umbrella when he notices the security guard.

"Everything ok?" He asks, shaking the remnants of water off his coat collar. Then he spots Quinn, his eyes widen in recognition.

"Quinn?" He breathes out, looking over. He's taking in her horrid state. He must think that she's homeless or something. His face contorts with worry, then he looks up at the security guard.

"It's fine. She's with me." He tells the security guard, pulling out a pass of some sort from beneath his coat. The man squints at them, probably wondering what he should do, but he seems to give in and shrug.

"Quinn what are you-" He stops mid sentence. Then has an AH HA! Moment. Seriously, all that is missing is a lightbulb turning on right above his head.

"You've been listening to the radio." He smirks knowingly.

"Blaine I-" But Quinn doesn't even know where she is going with her statement.

"Kurt so owes me 20 bucks. I knew it!" Blaine's momentary celebration is cut short when he realizes that Quinn is shaking.

"Oh God! You must be freezing!" Blaine's hands are full, so he isn't exactly sure what to do. Quinn smiles helplessly at him, giving him a sort of 'what can you do' sort of look.

"Come here." He nods her over, leading her down the entrance, bypassing the snotty looking secretary, and heading into some sort of waiting room.

He quickly sets down the coffees and takes the box from Quinn. Setting it on the ground gently. Blaine unbuttons his coat and drapes it over Quinn's shoulders.

"What did you do. Swim here?" Blaine laughs, trying to joke with her. Rubbing at her arms, hoping to get her to warm up.

This is not the reunion Quinn had anticipated from Blaine. She felt undeserving of his kindness. She hadn't gone to his wedding. Hadn't spoken to him since high school yet here he was, joking with her as if they were still sitting in those chairs in the choir room.

"There was traffic, so I- I uh- I ran here." Quinn manages out through her chattering teeth. Blaine smiles sympathetically at her. Though there is something more behind it. Blaine Anderson always had the best Mona Lisa smile.

"It's been so long. You look great." Blaine tells her, offering her a hug. Quinn basks in the momentary warmth of his embrace before he pulls away. Then she looks down at herself and laughs.

"I look great?" She questions. Blaine laughs too.

"O c'mon Quinn, you always look great." Blaine compliments his old classmate. Quinn doesn't believe him, but her mind is to busy with other thoughts than to argue the state of her appearance.

"Blaine I'm so-" Blaine raises a hand and lays it on her shoulder. Quinn looks down at his hand, confused by the comforting gesture.

"I know Quinn. I do." He smiles at her, sadly. Like maybe Blaine Anderson is the one person who really knows how Quinn has felt. How unrequited love is possibly the most painful kind of love. He must know how special Rachel is, he is one of her best friends after all. And when Rachel chose Finn over her time after time. And when he died, there was no way Quinn would ever be able to compete with the idea and the memory of the young man.

So Quinn could never come back. It was selfish, but she couldn't face the girl she loved. Not when she was in that much pain for someone else. And while Quinn was still struggling to find and accept herself.

"You're here now. Ok?" The man tells her gently. She nods, glancing down at the wedding band on the hand that comforts her. She didn't deserve this mans kindness.

"No Fucking way." Another familiar voice calls out a bit too loudly. The voice of a girl that used to be her best friend. A girl who understood her the best. The girl who knew exactly how she worked and fought her every step of their high school career. She knew Quinn better than most and that was because they tended to be the most alike.

"I must be hallucinating. Or dead. Or dreaming. Maybe you're the ghosts of christmas past? Because I sure as hell know that I'm not really seeing Quinn Fabray in person." Quinn turns around with a slight smile playing on her lips to take in the sight of Santana Lopez. If Santana had been beautiful in high school, age had only added to that fact. Quinn only had a moment to appreciate how her old best friend and cheerio teammate and grown into a graceful women because she felt a stinging slap resound across her face.

Tears immediately sprang to her left eye, the one that had received the painful swing.

Ok. She deserved that.

Then the Latina threw her arms around Quinn. For a moment the blonde feared for her life. Terrified that Santana had taken a thing or two out of the book of a boa constrictor. But no, she was in the tight embrace of her old friend. Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray always had the strangest relationship.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Santana questions, looking over the drenched girl. Quinn shrugs a but helplessly, not knowing how to explain. She herself isn't sure how she ended up here.

"What are you doing here Q?" Santana asks, eyeing the sopping wet girl skeptically.

Quinn's mouth opens and closes a couple of times, trying to form an explanation, but can't. How does she explain to Santana that she was in love with her best friend. How does she explain that when Santana had been her own best friend she wasn't honest with her. That they had struggled finding themselves at the same time in their live but was too scared to open up?

As far as Santana Lopez was concerned, Quinn Fabray had only had sex with her, and it had been a one time experiment. Well technically a two time experiment.

Santana squints at Quinn, staring her down. Trying to get a better read of her. Quinn would not feel more exposed if she were naked. Santana always had the most intense stare.

Quinn isn't sure what Santana is looking for, but she finds it. She can tell because the Latina's eyes go wide before turning to look at Blaine. The warbler in question nods, that same mona lisa smile on his face.

"You were right!" Santana gasps at Blaine, almost sounding like an accusation.. "Holy shit you were right."

Santana turns rigid for a second. As if she literally has to freeze to take in this kind of information. Her gaze hardens, and she is no longer the Santana Lopez that she shared so much with. She is Santana Lopez, the girl who takes care of those she loves. And right now Rachel Berry is one of them.

"You have to go." She tells Quinn brusquely. Quinn is taken aback, but she has been on the receiving end of that stare before, so it shouldn't come as too much of a surprise.

"I don't know what you think you would accomplish but you have to go."

"Santana I-" Quinn starts to explain for herself. She has never been this inarticulate in her life, but it seems she can't find the words to express how she's feeling or even what she is doing.

"You what? You disappeared Quinn. And now you're here? What did you expect? For us to welcome you with open arms." Santana asks rhetorically. Quinn briefly glances at Blaine. "You left us. You left her. When she needed you the most. She is finally getting back to a good place and I am sure as hell not going to let you ruin that."

Quinn bites her lip. This is exactly the type of welcome she had been expecting. She deserved it.

"You don't understand-" Quinn tries to argue her defense. She did not just get this far to be thrown out.

"Oh no, I think we understand perfectly." A new voice rings in. This voice is one Quinn knows well. And in a way it frightens her more than Santana's. Because this person is someone who will watch out for Rachel no matter what.

"How great is it that you are finally trying to get in contact?" Kurt asks, sarcastically. Standing in front of Quinn with his arms crossed.

"Isn't it strange that just when her album is about to come out and she is getting all of this recognition you are finally coming back into her life?" He scrutinizes her, seemingly looking for her worst qualities. Kurt is angry, but not for reason Quinn thought. He thinks Quinn is trying to make contact because Rachel is becoming the star she was always meant to be.

"That has nothing to do with-" Quinn starts, but is cut off by Kurt's hard glare.

"No, I'm sure it has nothing to do with it."

It has been years since she last saw her friends, but could they really think so little of her? Did they really think she was capable of what they are accusing her of. She could somewhat understand why the circumstances may present themselves in such a way.

If it were anyone else, Quinn might believe the same thing. But if Rachel had just gotten through her interview without hinting that Quinn Fabray had been her high school crush of sorts, then she would not be here.

Once again, this was all Rachel's fault.

But now Quinn was not going to stand by and do nothing about what Rachel set in motion.

She stood before Rachel's three best friends.

Blaine, the one who welcomed her with open arms because he seemed to have figure out long ago that Rachel and Quinn had feelings for each other. The one who knew that they needed each other for happiness.

Santana, the one who was always weary of peoples motivations. The cautious and protective one. The girl who had hated Rachel Berry, torn her down in high school, but built her back up in college. The one who is protective

And then there is Kurt. Suspicious of timing and behavior. The man who is probably the most similar to Rachel in so many more ways then show tunes and broadway. All he wants is the best for his best friend.

"I'm not going anywhere." Quinn declares suddenly, slightly startling Kurt and Santana. Blaine, however, smiles brightly.

Quinn is done waiting. She needs to find Rachel. So she exits the door and finds her way towards the booth, talking at Santana, Blaine, and Kurt as she walks.

"I have so much to make up for. And I understand that you all are Rachel's best friends. You just want her to be happy." She tells Blaine. "You are just trying to keep her from getting hurt." She tells Santana. "And you are just looking out for her." She tells Kurt.

Quinn stops just outside the booth where a red light is flashing, indicating that the interview is still in process. So she turns to face her old friends. Blaine is the only one who looks happy at Quinn's actions.

"But ultimately it is not your decision. It has taken me years of struggling to figure out things about myself that you have always known," Quinn explains to Kurt and Blaine. "And in many ways I was not as brave as you in high school." She admits to Santana.

Quinn is too busy trying to explain herself to notice the flashing red light has stopped.

"I can come up with a million excuses. Valid ones and unimportant ones. But none of them will excuse my behavior. None of them will be good enough of a reason to have just dropped off the face of the earth, Just keep this much in mind; I left because I couldn't find a place for myself. I left and I was alone. You all had each other. Rachel still had you. I had no one. And I thought I could never have her."

The door behind her is opened, but Quinn pays no mind to her surroundings. Fighting for herself and fighting for what she wants finally becoming her priority.

"But ultimately it is not your decision, and it's not even mine. I'm finally here, ready to lay everything out on the line. I'm making myself completely vulnerable. And it may have been years since we last spoke, but you guys should know how hard that is for me." Quinn takes a deep breath, watching her old friends who look to be surprised by her outburst.

"I will lay it all out there, like I have wanted to do for years. And if she doesn't want me- I'll go. And you can all forget about me again." Quinn thinks it is her words that have stunned her companions into silence. She is quite satisfied with herself. That is until another voice catches her off guard for the fourth time that day.

She had heard it on the radio not 30 minutes prior, but now t rings through the air, crystal clear.

"Quinn?"

And it only takes one word out of Rachel Berry's mouth to break all of her resolve. To remind her how unworthy, after all of this time, she is of their forgiveness.

Quinn may be soaked from the pouring rain, but that is not why she feels frozen in place.

It's like she is in high school again. And she is terrified of her feelings. And all she wants to do is run from this girl, and the feelings she brings with them.

* * *

**Holy Crap guys! I'm honestly still not too fond of this fic, but you all loved it. 34 review for One Chapter? That is the most I have ever gotten for any fic.**

**Sorry it took so long to update but my charger decided to give out on the last day of finals. Luckily I had finished everything I needed from my computer. Now I am back home on winter break, so I'll try to update more often.**

**And as a thanks I will be making this into 3 chapters. Hope you all like this one, and keep it up with the reviews! :D**

**Remember this is Faberry endgame so don't worry to much.**

**What do you guys think? -A**


	3. Home

"Rachel." Quinn gasps, the rest of her sentence, if she even had one in mind, is caught in her throat.

Have you ever studied so hard for a test you think you have it in the bag, but then the test is placed in front of you and suddenly your mind goes blank?

Have you ever wanted to confront someone so badly, you have a whole speech prepared, but when you stand in front of this person you are shaking in your boots?

Have you ever realized that some people just completely terrify you?

That is exactly what Quinn feels in the moment she turns around to face Rachel. Rachel looks only mildly surprised by Quinn's presence which is surprising in itself.

Quinn is shaking in her boots, almost literally, and it has nothing to do with the fact that she is soaked to the bone.

Quinn's mind is completely blank. If someone were to ask her what her name is she honestly wouldn't know.

All she can focus on is the brunette in front of her. Her big brown eyes, her long wavy hair. The slight smile on her lips. Her dressing habits have changed since high school, not that she minded her attire back then. Everything about her is beautiful, if anything she has aged with grace.

Her mouth is moving and all Quinn can concentrate on are the curve of her lips, and the movement of her tongue. And wonder how she might taste. It's then that she realizes Rachel is talking.

"Um what?" Quinn asks dumbly, she has never felt less like herself. Even Rachel looks a bit confused by how strange Quinn is acting. Why hasn't she hugged her? Congratulated her on her success? Or at the very least say hi?

"I asked if you were alright." Rachel speaks slowly, perhaps wondering if Quinn has lost a few brain cells while attending Yale.

"I'm uh- I- You look- Radio-hmm." She stumbles over her words with the many thoughts that enter her brain. Rachel smiles again, not used to this flustered side of Quinn. The blonde has always been known for being confident, but now? She feels like a kindergartner who has wet themselves in front of their class.

"What did you to her?" Rachel asks her friends with a slight smile on her face.

"Nothing. She was like this when I got here." Santana defends.

"Well except for her little speech." Blaine says carefully. Quinn's eyes widen.

"There is also a very distinct red mark that is shaped like Santana's hand on her cheek." Rachel accuses, Santana steps back slightly.

"You- you heard that?" Quinn asks quietly. Rachel nods slowly the smile still very much in place. She looks at Quinn expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate.

"How much of it?" Quinn asks instead.

"I caught something about millions of excuses." Rachel lets her know. Quinn internally curses herself. Rachel heard most of it, this is not how she wanted to tell Rachel how she felt.

"Right well- I uh- I came to congratulate you on your success. It's great to see look great." Quinn tells her lamely, then turns to the rest of her friends. "You all do. I'm gonna go now."

"Is this the girl?" Someone pipes in. Quinn just now realizes the radio host has been listening to every word. No one pays him any mind though. Quinn takes off the coat that has been draped over her shoulders, blindly hands it over to Blaine and turns on her heel, making her way towards the exit.

Nothing went according to plan. That's what happens when you don't have a plan, I guess.

Quinn can feel their eyes on her back, she knows she is being cowardly, but what on earth is she supposed to say now?

Hey Rachel! It's been four years. You look great. I love your song. You did great as Fanny. Oh and I'm on love with you. Nice weather huh?

Nope. So what is Quinn going to do?

Do what she does best.

Run from her feelings.

"Are you crazy? Go get her." Quinn thinks she hears Blaine say this, but before she knows it, she has turned a corner and is making her way into the rain. Without her suitcase or her box of memories.

They weren't all that important anyways. She can always buy new memories right? Anything to get her away from the humiliating experience she just went through.

The rain seems to coincide with her feelings, the pouring of the rain feels familiar with the breaking of her heart. It was her chance and yet again, like everything in her life, she managed to fuck it up.

"Quinn!" Someone calls out through the rain.

Her heart stutters at the sound of her name.

"Wait Quinn!" Quinn stops in her tracks and turns to face Rachel. The tiny brunette does not seem to be bothered by the rain. In fact she doesn't seem to care about anything. She looks determined to reach Quinn.

Rachel stops right in front of Quinn, once again looking at her expectantly. Like Quinn is the one who holds all of the cards, but it does not feel that way to the blonde.

"Hi." Quinn greets, a slight smile on her face. Rachel smiles back.

"Hi." Rachel echoes easily, the rain is matting her pretty wavy hair to her face, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"You're here." Rachel goes on, trying to prompt Quinn to continue her rant from earlier.

"I am." Quinn nods. "I heard you on the Radio. And I don't know- I just- I had to see you." Quinn tells her in a rare moment of honesty.

"Why?" Rachel asks, curiosity laces her tone, but she must know why by this point right?

"You know why." Quinn tells her. Rachel shakes her head, water dripping off her face from the movement. She takes a step closer and takes one of Quinn's hands in her own.

"I need you to say it." Rachel urges. Quinn tilts her head at the girl. Is Rachel really that unsure of Quinn's feelings? If Quinn doesn't actually admit to it out loud, Rachel believes she has made it all up in her head.

"I saw you in Funny Girl." Quinn admits instead, these girls are notorious for circling around their feelings for each other, now is no different. Rachel smiles at the change of subject and nods as if she knew as much.

"And Spring Awakening. I know, I saw you." Rachel tells her easily. Now Quinn is even more confused. She did? She's known all this time about Quinn hasn't she?

"Why didn't you say anything?" Quinn asks, taking a tiny step closer to Rachel.

"Why didn't you?" Rachel laughs. In that moment Quinn thinks she may be witnessing the most beautiful sight in the world. Rachel cold and vulnerable, completely soaked, but laughing in the rain. "I've been waiting for you Quinn. I have been for a long time."

Quinn thinks back to all of her run ins with the brunette. How every time she left a conversation with Rachel she always felt like something was missing. Something was left unsaid. Rachel has been waiting for her, she has been waiting for Quinn to openly admit her feelings.

"Are you ready now? Or do I have to wait a little longer, because if you need me to I-" Rachel is cut short.

Instead of Quinn opening her mouth and admitting that she has had feelings for Rachel for as long as she can remember. That Rachel has been in the back of her mind for years, haunting her with what if's, she uses her mouth for something else entirely.

Their lips meet with a sweet taste of victory. And though Rachel is caught off guard for a moment, she is quick to recover. Her hands reach up around the blondes neck, pulling her closer. The last thing Rachel will do is let go now. She holds Quinn close, not wanting the moment to end.

In theory, kissing in the rain is romantic. And for the most part, it is. But it is cold in New York, and soon both of them are shaking in each others arms as their lips move against each other with fervor, making up for lost time.

"Stop sucking face and get out of the cold." Santana interrupts them, holding an umbrella over them. She looks slightly annoyed, though Quinn can guess it's all for show.

Quinn pulls away slowly, a smile stretching wide across her face. Rachel laughs slightly, choosing to hide her face in Quinn's neck.

Rachel takes the lead, winding an arm around Quinn's waist, leading them back towards the radio station.

Santana lags behind trying to keep them dry by holding the umbrella over them.

Quinn hadn't realized she had an audience. Blaine and Kurt watched from just inside the glass doors, both of them seem to be happy with Rachel and Quinn's reunion. They smile brightly and hold each other close. While Robert, the radio host, seems to be jumping with excitement. He just scored the next scoop.

They enter the warm building, Santana looks over deliberately at the radio hosts, full on glaring at the man and utters;

"In case you didn't get the hint- That was all off the record." She says it in such a menacing tone even Quinn wouldn't dare to double cross her, but the only thing she can really concentrate on is the arm around her waist holding her close.

"That was unexpected." Rachel admits to Quinn quietly, though the grip on her waist doesn't waver.

"Maybe to you." Blaine mutters, Quinn swears she can hear Kurt grumble as he hands over a 20 to his husband.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long." Quinn ignores her friends, her eyes resting on the brown ones in front of her.

"I'm just glad you made it here." Rachel tells her, stepping closer.

"I'm glad I took that cab." Quinn laughs before leaning in to kiss the lips she had dreamed of for years.

The pitter patter of the rain echoes inside the warm building. The warm embrace of finally getting something right comforting her. And the sweet taste of new beginnings on her tongue.

Quinn had truly taken a cab ride home.

* * *

**Shorter than the others, I know. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Just in time for Faberry week right? I didn't even realize I wrote a fic for day 1: reunion.**

**I honestly didn't even realize it was Faberry week, yay for happy accidents right?**

**Let me know what you think. -A**


End file.
